ALL I WANT FOR THIS SEASON
by shirnyl d
Summary: ORiginal title:ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS I changed the title. he doesn't have any idea that she has another talent.how will she apologize after what he saw another guy with her just because of that talent? She needs to entertain him before he forgives her.
1. Melt the Ice

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO PRIMO PASSO…!!!**

**Hi, Fanfic people..!!! It's been a while. **

**Now I would like you to present my fourth story……..**

**This is a Kaho x Azuma and Kaho x Len Story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic**

**And I wish you could at least leave a review after reading…**

**Well, here it is……………**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(Melt the Ice)**

**KAHOKO's POV**

Today is the month of December. Here I am inside my house hurrying to gather all my things for school. Someone special is sitting in the living room waiting for me. If only he wasn't so early, I would not have a hard time rushing to take a bath. I want to stay longer inside the bathroom to enjoy the warm water embracing my chilly skin. It's still six fifteen in the morning. He arrived exactly at six o' clock and I'm in the bathroom for about ten minutes. I alarmed my phone to wake up at 5:45am. I wasted 5 minutes of searching for my cottony towel, my thick, furry bath rub and my hairy bunny slippers. I planned to spend my time for twenty to thirty minutes to warm my body but it was ruined by my 'oh so punctual' boyfriend.

He must be thankful that mother got up early and opened the door for him. If not, he'll be like a pup standing and freezing under his fur. Of course, I can't hear him because I was listening to the music played by my i-pod on the sink while singing in the small bathtub. Then that's the time mom informed me that he was already here. So I hastily soaped and rinsed my body. I wrapped the towel around myself and wore my bath rub. It's so cold. I think he heard me from downstairs as I left the bathroom with a loud groan of dissatisfaction. Then I quickly changed to my uniform and went down to eat my breakfast.

He gave me an insolent smile as I came down. I greeted him and he nodded as a reply. I pulled his wrist and dragged him to the dining room to have breakfast with me but he insisted that he already ate his breakfast. He turned his back at me and returned to the sofa. He always acts like this. Who cares? He may be stoic but deep inside of him, he also has a loving heart like everyone have. That's why I fall for him.

I was so lucky that he confessed to me through his violin playing. I fully felt the warmth and tenderness of his music. That day is unforgettable. Before he verbally expressed his confessions to me, I already know through his music. I can tell… It seems like it was yesterday but it was two months ago after our school break.

Now that I have all my things in hand, I ask permission to my mother that we are leaving for school. We left the house and take the road to Seiso Academy. We walked side by side as he stared at my frowning features. He stopped at the moment and continues staring at my back. An awkward silence engulfed us until he was the one who talked first.

"_Kaho…" _he called.

I turned my back to face him and pouted. He was slightly surprised at my looks. My arms are embracing my chest over my thick furry coat. He walked closer to me, wearing a worried face.

"_Kahoko, what's the matter? Are you feeling cold?" _ He asked as he scrutinized me.

"_This is your entire fault Len." _ I replied as I hug my self tighter to gain more heat.

"_What makes you say that? Is there something I did wrong?" _ He asked in confusion.

I sighed deeply and replied; _"Don't you know what season is to day Len"_

"_Obviously it's winter Kahoko. Then what is the connection between winter and myself/" _He said briefly. I could see on his face that he needed an answer straight to the point.

"_It's all your fault" _I repeated.

"_Why do you have come so early in the morning? You ruined my morning bath. Now here I am standing in front of you still freezing." _I scolded.

"_I see…I'm sorry." _is all he replied. Suddenly, we walk closer to me and took off his thick coat.

"_Here, use my coat in addition to yours. After all, I'm still a little bit warm and the school is just near." _ He said as he intended to place the furry thing on my shoulders.

"_What are you thinking Len? You'll freeze! Then I will be the one at fault. Wear that thing or I'll run away from you." _ I yelled then I started to take some few steps away from him.

He sighed as his icy breath came out of his mouth. He wore his coat again and gave me a smirk.

"_What's with that smirk on your face, Len?" _ I pouted.

"_If you don't want me to share my coat with you, then you leave me no choice. If that's the case. _He said blankly.

I was dazed of his words. I can't get what he meant. My eyes widened as he continued walking toward me then suddenly engulf me in an embrace.

I think I'm feeling warmer than before. I am currently wrapped around his arms, feeling the heat that he is giving me, smelling his cool scent and leaning on his chest. I wish I could get enough of this warmth.

He hugged me tighter as if there's no air can pass through us. At this moment, I felt his nose dug on my neck trying to separate my coat covering it until it touched my bare skin then breathed out warm air.

"_So, are you still feeling cold? _He muttered as he exhaled more of his breath on my bare neck.

"_Y....yes.. I'm fine now. I think we need to get going or else we might be late. Thanks for " _ I replied

I tried to push him away but he's too strong for me to move. I looked up at him and he's forehead is still buried on my neck.

"_Len..."_ I murmur.

"_Do you want me to give you the finishing touch?" _ He asked and displayed a grin on his face.

I was bewildered at his statement. What am I, a piece of art work? Was he up to something?

He suddenly lifted my chin and look at me straight in the eyes. I could see that he needs something. He didn't say a word. His face moved closer to mine until we're few inches apart. I don't know what to do. I just closed my eyes and waited for what he intended.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP……..!! BEEEEEEEEEEEP……!!!!

Unluckily, a loud beeping sound of a car awakened my thoughts. Len was surprised of the irritating sound. Instead of landing his lips to mine, it only ended above my mouth. He pulled away as he took a glimpsed to where the sound came from. It's not a car that suddenly whoosh its sound. It was a black limousine, and I assumed that the owner is so wealthy to have a vehicle like that..

I heard him cursed under his breath as he looked back at me.

"_Let's get going. We might be late for class." _ He said coldly, dragging my arms and started walking. Now he seems mad and annoyed after Yunoki-senpai's limo disturbed him. I just realized what he wished for. I tried to look away from him to hide my heating face. He noticed me quickly shift to the other direction. He bow his head covering his eyes with his azure hair. I think

"_Uhm.. Kaho, I'm sorry. I want you to forget about what I did earlier. Don't think about it if it bothers you. I should've controlled my self and-." _

**NORMAL POV**

Len stopped talking realizing that Kahoko had suddenly disappeared in the cold air. He glance every angle surrounding him but still, there's no sign of the red head.

"_Where did she go all of the sudden?" _He asked his self wandering around where he is standing.

All he saw is the black limo running speedily away from him. He was all alone. He doesn't have any clue why she suddenly vanished.

* * *

_Agh! I sucked in hanging cliffs!!!!_

_So how was it? Please leave a review before leaving this page. Any suggestions before I move on to the next chapter?_

_You are welcome to post all your remarks…._

_Chapter TWO will be posted as soon as possible._

_Thanks for reading.._

_

* * *

  
_

**Len:**Where did that red head go?

**Shirnyl: **Well, I guest she's probably in school already. Why are you here Ice Cube?

**Len: **Stop calling me that!

**Shirnyl: **Then stop acting so cold! That is why Kahoko ran away from you because

you scared her with your emotionless face. I better place you inside my oven.

**Len: **That's a lie! My attitudes have nothing to do with you so just leave me alone.

When I find her, I'll not give her a tutor for one week.

**Shirnyl: ***sigh* He really is an ice cube. Oh poor Len. One day, you'll be the one

kneeling in front of her asking for forgiveness.

**Len: **What makes you think of that huh? Who are you anyway? My future teller?

**Shirnyl: **You better shut your mouth ice cubes because I'm the one who controls this

story and your one of my puppets. If you open that harsh mouth of yours, then I

will let Ryotaro take your place. How does it sounds Ryo?

**Ryotaro: **Now that's cool… Then I will have Kaho all by my self. Hahaha!!

**Len: ***loud groan*


	2. A Gift Before the String

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(A Gift before the String)**

Kahoko realized that she was sitting on something soft and warm. There she found Prince Yunoki sitting 3 feet away from her.

"_Yu..yu..noki senpai! What's with you, all of the sudden?" _She exclaimed making Azuma get a little irritated.

Azuma move closer and pulled her arms to reach her ears.

"_Well, I just want to give you a ride, that's all... Is something wrong with that?" _ He whispered in a seductive tone as he played with her hair.

"_I..i… it's just that I never expected it." _ She replied and frowned.

He angled her head to face him and stared at her dangerously. His orbs are giving her shivers to her spine; frightened of might will be his intentions for her.

"_I saw you embracing Tsukimori-kun earlier. It shows that you are so intimate to him than before. Do you really love that SNOW MAN that much? _He inquired as he continued caressing her red hair.

She can't spit out the words in her mouth. She just only gave him an _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look. "_It was Len, not me!" _she thought

"_If not, then it's Mr. Snow Man, right? You really did change that frosty attitude of his, didn't you? You're such a manipulator… my sweet..." _ He said teasingly, making her more nervous than before.

"_Stop teasing me like that, Yunoki-senpai!" _ She spoke out and begging him to quit toying with her.

Hearing those words from her made him chuckle. _"I really can't get enough of you Kahoko."_

"_Didn't I tell you to call me Azuma-san if it's just the two of us? And I learned that you can do something else besides playing the violin. So tell me, do you have another talent which is unrelated to music?" _ He asked, showing her a 'you_-must-answer-it-or-else-I'll-punish-you' _look.

"_What are you talking about senpai? How did you know something like that?" _ She stated yet she regretted what she said.

"_I think I got you, my sweet. You can't hide it from me now. Just admit it. You can't escape until you just tell me or else." _ He said as a warning.

She has no choice now but to give up. He's the kind of person who never gives up until he is satisfied. She felt uneasy when he's around with his black attitude. "_Well, here it goes." _She sighed.

"_Okay, I give up. But I assume that you won't believe me after I tell you or you'll just laugh at me." _ She said.

"_Dancing" _is all what she murmur.

"_I beg your pardon?" _ he said.

"_I can dance aside from playing the violin but I only do it when we have a talent presentation every time we join our family reunion. My mother enrolled me to join a ballet dance." _ She said and looked down simultaneously.

"_Really? You dance? Does Mr. Snow Man know about this?" _ he asked with a little curiosity.

Kahoko was shocked of his reaction. She expected him to laugh but it was the opposite.

"_Nope, he doesn't know anything about me dancing. Only my family, my friends, my classmates and my P.E teacher knows about this. That includes you and Ryotaro from the concour participants. But someday I'll tell him. Aren't you surprise, senpai?" _ She asked in bewilderment.

"_Why would I? I was never surprise of your secrets." _He said and gave her a playful grin.

"_What's with that face senpai? Why do you need to know about it anyway?" _she asked annoyingly.

"_It's nothing. You know people asked to know something." _ He replied, getting annoyed by the red head beside him.

"_When is that someday?" _He asked

"_I don't know" _is all she responded to him as an answer to his question.

"_You really are annoying as ever Kahoko" _He provoked.

She did not say anything at all. She just stayed silently, wishing to arrive soon in school. Any seconds from now, they will be there. She was worried about Len. She was wondering whether he continued walking on his own or he spent his time looking for her.

She is ashamed on how to face Len when they meet again. She doesn't know how to put it. After a 3 minute ride, they arrived in front of the golden gates of Seiso Academy. It was a relief for her that she can have the chance to outrun the black prince beside her.

"_Well, I'll see you later in your department, my sweet…" _ he said in his sexy tone.

Azuma came out first before her. Then suddenly, a huge number of his fan girls came to greet and praise him. Kahoko tried her best to get away from the crowd that Azuma created and she must seek of an escape way to avoid the Yunoki - fan girls to see her with him.

At last she was able to buzz off from the crazy crowd. Unexpectedly, a cab stopped by and came out the blue haired guy.

"_Len!" _she called.

"_Kahoko?" _ he uttered.

"_Len-kun, I'm sorry for leaving you without knowing. It's just that you see-"_Her words are cut because of the school bell bolted her out of the blue.

"_Let's discuss about that later after lunch. You got a lot of explaining to do"_ he said as he walked after her. It looks like he's mad of her disappearance earlier. She sighed and followed behind him.

She just walked behind him until they reached the boundary where they will go to their own departments. Len nod at her shortly and took his way to his class leaving Kahoko staring at his back. After that, she proceeded to her class, carrying a nervous feeling inside her.

* * *

**So what can you say?**

**You know what to do pipz….**

**And thanks in advance!!!!!!!**


	3. The Punishment

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(The Punishment)**

**LUNCH BREAK**

Kahoko explained to her friends that she must go and see Len. Afterwards, she hurriedly

walked to the opposite department and enter the room where Len usually practice during

lunch break. She cursed her History teacher for extending the class for about

fifteen minutes. She was anxious of what will be his preaches for her. There he saw his

arms are folded on his chest. It seems he's waiting for her for a long time.

"_Len-kun, how long have you been here?" _she asked nervously.

He twitched his eyebrows and said nothing, showing her a face that she must continue

talking.

She breathed out a heavy sigh and explained to him everything about this morning.

After her blabbering part, he just suddenly walked closer to her and engulfed her around his arms. She was taken aback of his sudden action but she liked it. She relaxed herself and pressed herself to his lean chest as he tightened his embrace around her.

"_Len-kun.." _she called softly.

"_Hn?" _

"_Aren't you mad at me?" _ she asked in confusion. She thought that he will scold her for leaving him behind.

"_Why would I be mad at you? After all, you just stated the truth which I truly understood. What is important that you arrived safely." _He uttered placing his chin on her head.

"_Seriously, Are you sure? Oh come on, Len-kun. I know deep inside of you that you're mad at me. It's okay to me for you to be mad about it."_ She said trying to let out his annoyed attitude inside him.

He sighed and faced her, holding her arms.

"_Okay, I give up. I'm mad at you this morning but it's not nice to be angry of something which I don't know about something." _ He replied.

"_How could I make up to you? You have to punish me for what I've done." _She suggested.

"_Punish you? Why? I don't punish people, Kahoko" _he said coldly.

"_I deserved it. Just like what you done to me this morning. I'm mad at you for ruining my morning bath but you share your warmth to me as an exchange of my anger." _She said as she recalled about early morning's event.

"_I have something in mind Kaho.." _ he said as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"_Are you willing to accept the punishment I am to give you?"_ he asked as he gave her a strong look in the eyes. She could say that he is up to something that he needed her to do.

"_Yes… Len-kun. Just tell me what to do."_ She requested.

"_You asked for it, Kahoko. Close your eyes and don't make any unnecessary movements" _He commanded.

She obeyed what he said and readied her self for what may come. She is thinking that he will slap her face to burst out his anger or he'll strangle her. She is now afraid of what will he do to her.

"_Kaho…" _he murmured.

She just stood still and waited for his move. Before long, she felt his gentle hands lifted her chin. Its way too far from what she expected. Suddenly she remembered of what was about to happen this morning when he mentioned about the 'finishing touch'.

"_This is it… Just like this morning. Who cares? Honestly, I also want to feel those lips of his." _She thought.

She remained still as she expected something the same on what she thinks will happen.

Back to Len, he stared at her pretty face for a moment and he gently placed his nose on hers and slowly moved it to her cheeks. She felt ticklish feeling of his touch.

"_You always drive me crazy Kahoko." _He murmured and he returned back to face her and studied her rosy lips.

"_Don't move," _he said as he slowly moved closer and closer until they were a few millimeters apart.

********stomach growls*******************

The sound of her stomach disturbed both of the violinists. Kahoko quickly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Len's widened eye's in surprise but still very close to each other. Kahoko's stomach is begging her to feed it. She held her stomach and collapsed on the floor. Luckily, Len caught her before she slump on the floor for good.

Len was so disappointed at her. He was too close. He regretted the chance he was about to try. He should've directly smack his lips on her and continue what may come to his mind.

"_Kahoko…. Don't tell me that you haven't eaten your lunch."_ he said irritatingly.

She laughed but deep inside she felt so embarrassed about not eating lunch.

"_Ehehe… I'm sorry.. yes, I haven't eaten yet. Sensei dismissed us late, I hurriedly rushed here because I don't want you to wait for me for a long time." _ She explained as she stands up.

"_I guess I have to go to the cafeteria to take my lunch." _She said as she rapidly twist the door knob and-

"_Just eat it here. I know it's not allowed to eat here inside but try to check the time. You'll be wasting your time running. You only have ten minutes to eat your lunch." _ He said as he grip her wrist tightly and pulled her in.

"_Just sit there and start eating. I reserved this room for the whole break." _He added.

She just nodded and sat on the piano chair. She held out her pack lunch and her chopsticks. She started picking her sushi and munched it inside her mouth. Len just watch her eating. _"She looks cute when she eats."_ He noted.

Kahoko noticed Len staring at her. She wonders what's going inside his mind.

"_Wanna have some, Len-kun?" _ she asked.

"_No thanks, I already earen my lunch." _He replied.

"_Okay, wanna try?" _she said.

Len didn't answer her. He just frowned at her, covering his eyes with his cerulean hair.

"_Len-kun?" _she called.

"_Hn?" _

"_What are you thinking this time? Are you done with your punishment on me?" _she asked teasingly.

"_Of course not! I was about to kiss that lips of yours but it seems you forgot to feed your pets inside your stomach." _He thought. He didn't say that statement to her. Its so unusual for him to say that line so he just keep it on the tip of his tongue.

Len just remained quiet while Kahoko's mind is becoming more daze than before. She just finished eating her food. A very deep silence covered them as both of them are think of what to talk about.

RRRIIIINNGGGGG……

Saved by the bell, they both sighed in relief, Kahoko kept her lunch pack back inside her bag. They both leave the practice room and said their goodbyes. They will still meet later after school. They went to their separate ways until they reached their classrooms.


	4. The Unexpected Partner

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**( The Unexpected Partner)**

**KAHOKO's CLASS**

It's already her last subject for the day. Kahoko is not listening to the teacher. She kepton tapping her pen slightly on her desk. She was confused of what Azuma told her thismorning.

"_Well, I'll see you later in your department, my sweet…" _ he said in his sexy tone.

His words kept on ringing on her ears. She wondered what he will do in the Gen-Ed Department.

All of a sudden, an announcement from the office just disturbed the teacher's discussion

"_Calling on Hino Kahoko-san of class 2-2, please come to the Physical Education Centerimmediately. Thank you." _The announcer publicize her attention twice.

"_Hino-san, you may go now. Just bring your things with you. It's almost time for me todismiss the class."_ Said the teacher.

"_Thank you sensei." _She replied.

She picked her bag and say her goodbyes to Mio and Nao and leave the classroom.

"_At last! I'm out of that boring class. I wonder why they are calling me?" _she thought.

She continued walking until she reached the P.E. center. There, she saw her Physical Education teacher waiting for her. She feels a little bit nervous of what the teacher neededfrom her.

"_Uhm, Good Afternoon. Did you call me Shouka- sensei?" _she asked.

"_Ah, Hino-san! I'm glad you're already here. I've been looking for you lately."_ Said theteacher.

"_By the way Hino-san, I need you to participate for the incoming Christmas Programthe day before the school break. You have to perform the rumba, jive and swing, that's all. _

_I know you're good at that."_ The teacher reached her hand begging her to join.

"_Why me Sensei? Nao-chan is a better dancer than I am." _She exclaimed.

"_I know that, Hino-san. But your partner insisted for some reasons which made sense tome.." _said the teacher as she displayed a grin on her face.

"_Who is he? Why does he like me to be his partner?"_ she asked and pleaded the teachertell her.

"_I won't tell you if you say yes." _The teacher folded her arms on her chest and gave her astrict visage.

"_Then, I'm not willing to join. Just tell him that I'm not interested." _Said the red head asshe also folded her arms and turn her back at her teacher.

"_Hino-san, do you want me to drop your grade for good? You haven't pass the last project I gave you. You think I just forgot all about tha?t You may be good in dancing but you didn't pass your last project last week." _the teacher said in her calm but naughty tone.

"_Oh please, sense. I promise to make it up tomorrow." _ She begged making the teacher a little bit annoyed of her expressions.

"_Okay, I'm willing to accept your project tomorrow"_ she said

"_Really sensei! Thank you so much!!" _ she said

"_I may accept it but are you willing to receive a failing grade?" _asked the teacher.

" _Of course not! But why that grade Sensei?" _she asked in shocked.

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Hino-san, when is the deadline of the last project?"_ the teacher asked kindly to the red head.

"_On the third day of December, which is supposed to be….Oh my!! What day is it today???? " _She answered as she search for her phone to check the calendar.

"_Ahah!! Here is it!"_

She slid her phone to open the keypads and hurriedly check the date.

"_Aaaaahhh!!!! Today is December 4...!!!"_

"_Hahahahah…!!!" _the teacherlaughed in a devilish manner.

"_You still have a chance Hino-san, If you accept to participate about this dance It's just _

_an intermission number, kid.." _The teacher said as she return to her normal composure.

"_I'll join if you tell me the name of my partner."_ She insisted.

"_Sorry I won't tell you until you say YES first." _the teacher replied.

"_Then I'll not join,"_ she answered.

"_It's okay with me too. After all, who'll be getting a low grade in P.E?" _said the teacher.

"_Alright sensei,, I give up. Promise me that you will give me a passing grade. Then who's _

_my partner?" _she murmured.

"_Huh? What? I can't hear you Hino-san." _Said the teacher playfully.

"_I accept the offer. Then who's my partner?" _she repeated.

"_Are you sure, Hino-san"_ asked the teacher while grinning.

"_I said Yes! As in I'm VERY SURE. I WANT TO PARTICIPATE..!!" _she exclaimed.

"_No matter who will be your partner, Hino-san" _the playful teacher asked again.

"_NO MATTER WHOM HE IS. JUST GIVE ME A PASSING GRADE, SENSEI..!!!_ she said, starting to be impatient.

"_Okay, for the sake of your grades but I'll rate you base on your performance. You must show me how you express your feelings base on the song you choose. If it's romantic, you must show affection to your partner and so on. Just like how you express your feelings when you play the violin." _The teacher said as Kahoko's mind is full of the teacher's requests.

"_And_ _your partner is one of your friends. Can you guess who?_"

"_One of my male friends? I don't have a male friend who loves dancing, have I?" _she thought.

"_I have no one in mind Sensei." _She answered.

"_Okay… okay… he's also here. He's your friend Hino-san," _the teacher smiled.

"_May I call on to the future-partner oh Hino Kahoko-san…."_ The teacher called the

person behind the divider.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you again, Hino-san."_ The so-called partner greeted her in a

polite way. She recognized that voice. It's the voice that is used to make fun out pf her.

She took a glimpse at the said person. She was totally surprised of his appearance.

"_Yu..yu..noki-senpai???!!!!" _ she screamed and displayed a dumbfounded visage.

"_Meet Yunoki Azuma-san, your partner..." _The teacher introduced.

"_It seems that you are in good terms. So, I guess I'll leave the plan to you, Hino-san and _

_Yunoki-san. I'll be looking forward to your presentation. Yunoki-san will just discuss to _

_you all the details you need. Well, I hope you two could master it soon. And don't worry _

_Yuhoki-san, Hino-san is a good dancer. So you don't have a difficult time in mastering _

_the steps." _Said the teacher as she left the two students inside the practice room for their

_rehearsal_. She also winked at the red head and gave presented her a mischievous grin at

her.

"_You're leaving Sensei??!!" _she asked as she tried to catch up with her teacher.

"_I'm sorry Hino-san. I have some paper works to accomplish before the Christmas break. That's why you and Yunoki-san will decide all the steps and you must also choose the music you both wish. I have to take my leave, Hino-san. I'll just see you around. Bye…"_

The teacher head her way to her work leaving the tongue-tied red head with the patient purple head.

"_Damn you, Shouka-sensei.." _she cursed under her breath.

Out of the blue, the purple haired bishonen pulled her inside the P.E. center and locked themselves inside the dressing room.

"_It seems that Shouka-sensei is very busy that's why she can't take care of us." _He said as he faced the red head, still speechless.

"_See, I told you I'll see you in your department. Well, here I am. I think you're surprised of the news." _He stated as he moved closer to her until he pushed her self to slump on the sofa.

"_Yunoki-senpai!!" _she whined trying to stop him.

"_Didn't I told you not to call me that name when there's only the two of us?"_ he said, displaying a wholly glare on his face.

"_For that, I have to punish you, my sweet." _ He added. He trapped her legs between his and slowly moved his face to see her frightened face.

"_Yun… Azuma-san!!! Please stop it…!!_ she squeaked as she tried her best to get away but he's too strong for her to move.

He giggled all of the sudden and loosened his grip on her wrist. He pulled away and stand upright.

"_Okay, I changed my mind but next time, I'll never think twice… my sweet" _he said as a warning.

She said nothing but pout in front of him. She waited for him to continue his line.

"_You look cute when you wear that face Kaho.." _ he said teasingly.

"_Yu- Azuma-san, stop teasing me!" _ she screeched.

"_I could never get enough of you." _He added and continued:

_"Uhm, Azuma, I want to ask this question straight to you. Why did you choose me as your partner?"_

He had his eyebrows crossed and said:

_"It;'s because I want to know how good you are in this skill."_

"_Oh, so you're challenging me huh? I didn't know you can dance these styles."_

_"I just learned it way back when I has in junior high. We have dancing class, you see" _He said.

"_So, We have to work together for our Christmas intermission. Hhm… what song will we perform. Any ideas Kahoko?" _He asked trying to open the topic as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"_I don't care what kind of song you choose Azuma-san as long as I can dance with it."_ she said as she sit properly on the sofa.

"_Okay, understood. We must call this a day. Let's start practicing the dance steps tomorrow. I'll bring the CD we need and we must hurry because we only have two weeks to practice before the program." _He said then he unlocked the door.

"_After you, my sweet." _He said after he opened the door for her.

She walked out first followed by her senpai. She was shocked when she saw his boyfriend leaning his back on the wall. It seems that he's been waiting for her a little while ago.

"_Len-kun???"_ her voice cracked when she say his name.

Len just twitched his eyebrows and gave her a smirk.

"_Oh, it's been a while Tsukimori-kun. I guess your waiting for your precious girl eh? _The purple head greeted the stoic prince in his warmest tone as he can express.

"_He's wearing again his mask huh? What an attitude," _she thought.

"_Yunoki-senpai"_ The stoic prince replied and nodded just to show a little respect to the other guy.

_Well, I better take my leave Hino-san." _He said at the same time patted her shoulders. He scowled at her and walked away from the two violinists, leaving the General Education Building. Good thing that Len didn't notice his face.

He sighed for the last time_ "Take care on your way home Hino-san. And you too Tsukimori-kun" _he said waving at them. Kahoko waved back at Azuma and turned her back to her boyfriend.

"_I didin't know you're here waiting for me Len-kun." _

"_Your friends told me that you were called here, so I immediately went here and found you and Yunoki-senpai dragging you inside that room._

"_What..!! You saw us??!!!" _she exclaimed.

* * *

**WHAT CAN YOU SAY ABOUT THIS PIPZ..???**

**You know what to do… Kindly click the green button and tell me all the things inside your mind about this charter or the whole story.**

**I know there some misspelled words and wrong grammars in here but I am in a hurry to finish this story as soon as possible….**

**I'll just edit this if I have nothing to do..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **


End file.
